


first watch of night

by redledgers



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, Lowercase, Metaphors, Post-Season/Series 04, Pre-Season/Series 05, Reunions, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: in hell, he imagined.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 26
Kudos: 97





	first watch of night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ObliObla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliObla/gifts).



> The night is come, but not too soon;  
> And sinking silently,  
> All silently, the little moon  
> Drops down behind the sky.  
> There is no light in earth or heaven  
> But the cold light of stars;  
> And the first watch of night is given  
> To the red planet Mars.  
> \- _Henry Wadsworth Longfellow_

in hell, he imagined what it would like to return home. to return to  _ her.  _

she would kiss him first. in his fantasies it was always her, always her soft fingertips on his jaw, always her tears against his cheek. she would kiss him and he would lose himself in the taste of her. whiskey, perhaps, from the drink she had been nursing for hours. or maybe coffee, the one with caramel that she used to drink every morning. whatever it was, it would be sweeter than the ash that has built up on his tongue over countless centuries.

when she had finished drinking her fill, he would lift her onto the counter, his or hers, and chloe would let him worship her with lips and tongue until he was begging for sweet reprieve in the fount between her legs. it would be everything that he expected and nothing like he expected, but it would be perfect. it would be  _ theirs. _

  
  
  


in hell, he imagined what it would be like to lose himself. to lose  _ her. _

she would have moved on, her life now a different trajectory than the path they had been on before he left. she would have no room in her life for him anymore, would have filled the void of his absence with something else, some _ one _ else. the precinct would no longer move around him and the cacophony of silence would be too much for ears accustomed to the sounds of the damned.

he would bury his heartbreak and anger into the pounding music of his nightclub until he was strung out and beaten down. and when he accepted it, he would find himself walking the corridors of hell, would step into the lethe until the memory of her was purged from his brain. he would do it again and again, doesn’t she know that?

  
  
  


in hell, he doesn't imagine what it will be like to have her. to be with  _ her. _

it will be under the stars, atop a soft blanket and below her warm body. or in the shower with his fingers buried in her hair and suds rolling down his forearms. or, perhaps, after a long day at work where he cooks and she cleans and lux thrums below them. she will smell of honeysuckle and holy oil and he will tell her of his love in every language he deems worthy of her. 

they will make this space their own until it is overflowing and her laughter rings through the halls of his heart. she is everything creation was meant to be, beautiful and flawed and holy and  _ good. _ and while he is not an angel, he is not the devil, no, not the way he used to be.

  
  
  


in hell, he imagines a life beyond corridors and stone and ash, and it is hers.


End file.
